Feli's Nightmares
by Mellina Leigh
Summary: Romano recalls for you, a night after Germany left his brother alone to fend for himself, in which, Feliciano has constant nightmares, and keeps him up throughout the night.  Based off the song: Pet by Perfect Circle  T for language.


Disclaimer:

I don't own the song that this fic is based off of, nor do I own Hetalia,  
>or it's characters. Blah blah blah...This is loosly based off of a dream I had where Germany left Italy alone duringafter a war to fend for himself,  
>which in my terms is, "They had a messy break-up", which makes way for Feliciano to have nightmares.<p>

Song: Pet by the Perfect Circle

Enjoy!  
>_<p>

I sat up late at night, keeping a watchfull eye over Feli as he slept. Every once in a while, he'd thrash violently. After a particular violent episode, he woke up screaming.

"FRATELLO!" He screamed, tears bubbling in his eyes that were still full of sleep. His eyes found me and glomped me. "Fratello!  
>it was scary! There were people with guns! They were killing our friends in the worst ways ever!"<p>

I gently ran a hand through his soft hair, "Shh...Feliciano,  
>calm down." I whispered. "It's okay, I'll stay awake till you fall back to sleep." I could see it in his eyes, the familiar terror that had taken root since that potatoe bastard left Feli to fend for himself. (Which he is very incapible of.)<p>

"You...W-Won't leave?" He asked reluctantly, as the tears continued to fall relentlessly down his cheeks.

I gently forced him to lie down, allowing him to use my lap as a pillow. "I won't leave...I won't let the bad people get you,  
>Feli."<p>

Outside, the sound of gun shots began to ring out into the night,  
>causing Feliciano to jump, then whimper helplessly.<p>

"Pay no mind to it fratello...It won't hurt you so long as I'm here."  
>I said forcfully, keeping a hand on his shoulder, holding him down.<br>"Go back to sleep..."

It was an hour or two later, after things were quiet did Feliciano stirr. "Mmmn...Romano...Do you think...Germany still cares about me?"

I glarred down at my little brother. Torn between making that low-life douche bag seem even lower, or being nice to Feli while he was down.  
>I chose my words carefully. "Feli...He cares about you, but not the way I do. I want to protect you, becuse you're my brother, that's how I care, while...G-Germany...Protected you from the wrong things...<br>He can't keep monsters away, can he?"

"No...he was bad at that..." Feliciano admitted sleepily.

"Exactly..."I sighed. "Can I keep the monsters away?"

He nodded. "I miss Germany...though..."

I guess ignorance is bliss. I gently stroked Feliciano's cheek. "Go to sleep Feli..." At least here, away from the bastard, with me, was safe for him.

I ended up dozing off, only to be woken up some time later by Feliciano's screams. I bolted up-right, to find him curled up on his side, in the fetail position, screaming liked a caged animal.

"Feli!" I yelled, trying to wake him. He cried out again, tears squeezing their way out of his tightly shut eyes. "Feli!" I yeleld again, shaking him. "Wake up damn it! Wake your ass up!"

His eyes weren't even open, before he was clinging to me, desperatly.  
>"Fratello..." He whimpered pathetically, as sobbs escaped his throat.<p>

I sighed, gently craddling him. The last time I had a night like that was a short time after Grandpa died.

"Wh-What am I g-g-going to dooo?" He whimpered. "I keep seeing murders! So many murders!" He hiccuped slightly.

I patted his back like a mother would, used to this since we were small children. "Don't worry Feli, I'll protect you from your enemies."

"How w-would you do that?" He asked, looking up at me.

-Isolation.- I thought first. Then stopped myself, and simply whispered,  
>"Feliciano, please lay down, and try to go back to sleep..."<p>

Feli got as close to me as he possibly could, the way he used to when we were little. I protectivly curled myself around him, becomming his shelter from the rest of the world. After another hour dragged by,  
>Feliciano's eyes slipped shut, and he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.<p>

I dared not move, thinking any sudden movement would wake him.  
>He needed his rest. He needed someone to keep him safe, even if that ment sacrificing my own sleep, my own needs, to keep my little fratello alive and happy.<p>

The dark curtains lightened as the morning sun rose. I glanced at the clock. 7 am. I sighed, allowing myself to relax a bit into Feli.  
>"I'll protect you fratello..." I whispered, as I prepaired myself mentally for the long day with a cranky Feli ahead of me. <p>


End file.
